One More Thing
Lyrics |-|Japanese= Baby one more thing Baby one more thing One more thing yeah One more thing oh yeah 僕が君の 好きなところ それは なぜか君は 自分の ダメなところって言う 不器用だし すぐ落ちるし それなのに強がってしまう ずっとずっと そのままでいいよ 僕が守るよ Baby one more thing ここに 君のそばに 探してた愛なら あるから いつも Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing 君に 出会えたとき 生まれてきた意味さえ わかるよ きっと Wow wow wow wow つらいとき 僕の 腕の中で 君は Little girl little girl 泣いてしまって 眠ればいいさ どんな夢に どんな願い かかえきれない不安も 全部ぜんぶ 大丈夫だって 僕がいるから Baby one more thing 世界に たったひとり ありのままの君を 愛してゆくよ Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing 前に 歩けるように 涙だって笑顔に 変えるよ きっと Wow wow wow wow 大切な君が 幸せになる それこそが僕の 幸せだから Baby one more thing ここに 君のそばに 探してた愛なら あるから いつも Baby one more thing (One more thing) 君に 出会えたとき 生まれてきた意味さえ (てきた意味さえ) わかるよ きっと (Oh oh) Wow wow wow wow |-|Romanized= One more thing yeah One more thing oh yeah boku ga kimi no suki natokoro sorewa nazeka kimi wa jibun no dame natokorotte iu bukiyou dashi sugu ochiru shi sorenanoni tsuyoga tteshimau zutto zutto sono mamade iiyo boku ga mamoru yo Baby one more thing kokoni kimi nosobani sagashi teta ainara arukara itsumo Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing kimi ni deaeta toki umare tekita imisae wakaruyo kitto Wow wow wow wow tsuraitoki boku no ude no naka de kimi wa Little girl little girl nai teshimatte nemureba iisa donna yume ni donna negai kakaekirenai fuan mo zenbu zenbu daijoubu datte boku gairukara Baby one more thing sekai ni tatta hitori arinomamano kimi wo aishite yukuyo Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing mae ni aruke ruyouni namida datte egao ni kae ruyo kitto Wow wow wow wow taisetsu na kimi ga shiawase ninaru sorekoso ga boku no shiawase dakara Baby one more thing kokoni kimino sobani sagashi teta ai nara arukara itsumo Baby one more thing (One more thing) kimini deaeta toki umare tekita imisae (tekita imisae) wakaruyo kitto (Oh oh) Wow wow wow wow |-|English= Baby one more thing Baby one more thing One more thing yeah One more thing oh yeah The parts of you that I like I don’t know why But you think that those are The bad parts of you You’re clumsy and fall easily, Yet you put up a strong front Forever and ever, just stay like this I’ll protect you Baby one more thing Right here, by your side The love you’ve been looking for Is here, always Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing When I met you I even got to know why I was born, I’m sure of it Wow wow wow wow When life gets too hard Just fall into my arms You can be a little girl little girl Crying until you fall asleep Any dream, any wish Even the insecurities that you have Everything, everything’s going to be okay I’m here for you Baby one more thing You’re one of a kind in this world I will keep loving you Just the way you are Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing I’ll help you move on Surely, even tears can be Changed into smiles Wow wow wow wow You’re the most precious Person in my life And if you are happy That will be my greatest happiness Baby one more thing Right here, by your side The love you’ve been looking for Is here, always Baby one more thing When I met you I even got to know why I was born, I’m sure of it Wow wow wow wow Baby one more thing Baby one more thing Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs